More to the team
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Theres more that meets the eye when it comes to the team. The past that hadn't been revealed, not even to Brian O'Connor. The story that made the team who they are and the people that help them live.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first The Fast and the furious fanfiction but I have always been a fan. I love Michelle Rodriguez but I love the relationship between Letty and Dom. They are meant to be together no matter what. So I'm gonna try and write this. It's been floating around in my head and I hope I can pull it off and everyone will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The fast and the furious (Universal does but I'm sure you knew that) If I did then Fast ans Furious probably would have been different. Letty wouldn't have died and we would see the team (the family) together again. **

Letty Oritz has known the Toretto's since she was 6 years old and she has never seen Dom cry once. He was always so strong, cocky and stubborn. So six years later when a 12 year old Letty found Dominic Toretto crying on his front porch she was speechless. Her instincts kicked in after a second and ran to his side.

"Dom what's wrong?" She asks as she kneels next to the sobbing 14 year old.

"I screwed up Letty. My dad is going to kill me." He muffled in his hands that Letty could barely understand him. She tries to move his hands away from his face but he wouldn't budge. He just kept muttering "I'm so sorry. I disappointed everyone. I disappointed everyone. I'm so sorry."

Letty moved to kneel in front of him and pulled his hands away from his face but kept his hands locked in hers. Dom kept his eyes closed.

"Dom look at me." She begs. She could tell he really didn't want to but eventually he opened his eyes to look at her.

"What happened?" She asks again. She has never seen him like this before. He looks so broken, so lost and she didn't like this side. Dom has always been the guy she looked up to because he did eveything she loved. She loved just watching him and his dad work on the charger in the garage. Even though she knew he didn't want a little girl following him around he always stuck up for her when his friends made rude comments. This was suppose to be her hero and right now her hero is hurt.

"I messed up Letty."

"Why? What did you do?" She asks. Truthfully she was scared of the answer. What could possibly be that bad that it could make Dominic Toretto cry?

"I got someone pregnant." He cries out. letty stood stil for a few minutes trying to grasp what he just said. Pregnant? Dom? He couldn't be a dad yet.. he is not even 15 yet. It must have really sunk into Dom because he starts sobbing.

"Oh god. What am I gonna do?" He sobs out and puts his hands back on his head. Letty didn't know what to do. All she coud think of was to wrap her arms around the much bigger teenager. Instantly Dom's arms wrap around Letty bringing her closer to him.

"Shh Dom it's going to be okay. You'll be okay Dom." She tries to comfort him. Dom just continues to cry in Letty's neck.

"Everyone is going to be so mad at me. I don't even really like or know this girl. It was just one time. What am I gonna do Letty? My dad and Mia is going to hate me." He mumbles out. Letty shakes her head and holds him away so they are face to face.

"No Dom. That's not true. I'm going to be there for you. I promise you Dom." She tells him staring him into the eyes. Dom has always been there for her, since she met him. From every scrap knee to every big bully that Dom wouldn't let her beat up. He didn't have to be but took care of her llike he was her big brother and now it was her turn to help him. Dom looks at her like he wasn't sure but in the end he nods.

"I promise Dom." She says one last time and kisses on the forehead. Thats exactly what she did since then. She was there for him when he told his dad. She was there for when he would panic about becoming a father, she was there when his beautiful daughter was born the day after his 15th birthday. She was there when his daughter's mother said she was leaving her with him and moving to another state. Just like she promised him that day, she will always be there for Dominic Toretto.

**Well thats all for now hopefully I can get the first chapter up soon and it will be good. I don't want to write it shitty. I hope you enjoyed all of this and would be interested in continuing reading this story along with me. Thank you for reading. **

**Moviemaniac808**


	2. Happy Birthday Mija

**This is my first The Fast and the furious fanfiction but I have always been a fan. I love Michelle Rodriguez but I love the relationship between Letty and Dom. They are meant to be together no matter what. So I'm gonna try and write this. It's been floating around in my head and I hope I can pull it off and everyone will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The fast and the furious (Universal does but I'm sure you knew that) If I did then Fast ans Furious probably would have been different. Letty wouldn't have died and we would see the team (the family) together again. **

* * *

**Chapter one- Happy Birthday Mija**

Dom's POV

So much has happen in my life that I can barely have time to breath and take it all in. It's been 5 years since my mother passed away. When she died it felt like everything good just went away. When I went to High school I started acting like I was king of the world. Nothing matter to me, nothing important anyways. All I could think about was how my mom was gone so why be good. I ended losing my viginity when I was 13. I turned into such a manwhore and every morning I would wake up hating who I was. Then the best thing happen to me at the worst moment. I ended getting a one night stand pregnant. That was exactly two year ago today. Then my angel, my Annamaria, was born.

When everyone found out about the pregnancy there were so many emotions going around. My father couldn't even look at me, he was so disappointed in me. Mia never looked at me the same. She had such a hard time grasping it. Vince didn't even take it seriously. The only one I could really go to was Letty. Can you believe it? My shoulder to cry on was a 12 year old girl. Well Letty was always different. Believe it or not but I couldn't have done any of this without her. I changed into the person I am today.

I ended dropping out of school when I was 15 and got my G.E.D and a full time job at the my Dad's garage. The deal with my dad was he would take care of me moneywise but I have to take care of my daughter moneywise so I no longer saw it possible to go to school. It was okay though. I love working with cars. It was a lot better then books. I would do anything for my daughter. She reminds us so much of my mother. From her bubbly and sweet personality to her soft gentle brown eyes. Its hard to see her and not love her that instant. Even while I'm standing in her doorsway right now I love her more with each breath. I never thought it was possible. When I first laid eyes on her I promised myself that I would do anything to make sure that my daughter was happy and I would die to make sure that happens.

"Wake up mija." I whispered in her ear. "It's time for someone's birthday."

Just like I knew she would. She shot up with a smile and tackled me with a hug. "My Birthday. It's my birthday today Papi." She squeals as she wraps her tiny arms around my neck. I smile and hold her close to me as I pick her up.

"Yup and you need to shower and get dressed before aunt Mia comes in and kidnaps you herself." I tell her as I carry her to the bathroom.

"Whose coming to party?" It still amazes me how well she can talk for someone her age. Of course it still is a toodles accent so sometimes you really have to try and make out the words.

"Well who do you want there?" I asked her as I set her down on the sink in the bathroom. I look down and still can't believe this little girl in front of me is my daughter.

"Just family. All my aunties and uncles, Granddaddy, and of course you papi." She giggles with a smile.

"You sure?" I asked with a playful smirk. She smiles even bigger and nods her head. I laugh at her cuteness and kiss her forehead.

"Alright lets get you cleaned up."

About 2 hours later, Annamaria was dressed and fed with the help from Mia and Papa. I don't think she hasn't stopped smiling since she woke up this morning. Now I'm standing in my room getting ready myself when I looked around the neighborhood. A frown sets in my face when I saw Letty's house. I knew something was going on over there but Letty would never open up and tell us. I'm worried about her.

I turn around when I hear a knock on the door and see my father coming in. "Hey Papa what's up?" I greet him.

"I just wanted to come in and see how you are doing." He answers as he settles on my bed. I could tell since I told my dad about the pregnancy that he was upset with me. I greatly disappointed him but since then I have been trying to redeem myself but to this da I still have no idea where I stand with him.

"Ok I just hope nothing stupid happens today." I answer truthfully.

"Son Vince is coming. Of course something stupid is gonna happen today." He tells me and I laugh. Vince has been my boy since the 3rd grade when we fought each other and then got over it. We've been best friends ever since. So it was easy to believe that, even though he would never admit it, my dad thought of Vince just like his own son. Just like he thought Letty as his own daughter.

"True but as long as no one needs to go to the hospital I think everything should be okay."

"I know I never told you this for a while but-" My dad started and then sighed. I was scared I felt like nothing good could ever come from the ending of this sentence. "You've done good kid. Your mother would be proud of you."

Wow...Wasn't expecting that. Did he really just say that? "Dad I-" I started but I still couldn't get anything out. I just sat there shaking my head.

"Son you've done an amazing job with Annamaria. I know you made some mistake but you have changed so much." My father continues. I couldn't believe he was telling me this.

"Dad-" I started till I heard the loud booming of my best friend from downstairs.

"Where is the little birthday girl?" Vince yells. Him and his 18 years old sister Ronnie just arrived. Dad and I look at each other and laugh.

"I guess it's time to get this party started." I laugh and my father nods and we both stand up. I was just about to walk away when my dad puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me around. I was about to ask what was going on until I felt his arms around me and holds me close. It feels good to know that he wasn't as disappointed in me as much anymore. I hated when my dad was mad at me. Now I definitely know what he goes through. My dad is probably the strongest person I know.

When I got downstairs I saw Ronnie hugging Annamaria. I swear Ronnie and Vince couldn't be anymore different, Ronnie was responible and nice while Vince was rugged and egotistic.  
"Aunt Letty." Annamaria screams. I turn my head to see Letty coming through the door and kneels down so Annamaria can throw her arms around her. I swear for a second there was pain that flash across her face.

"You came Aunt Letty." Annamaria squeals as I walk closer to them.

"Of course I did sweetie, I promise you I would." She whispers in Annamaria ear. There was something wrong. I could tell. She puts Annamaria down and comes to me. She was smiling but this was the girl who was pratically like a mother to my kid and she has been there for me whenever I needed her and I could tell she wasn't ok.

I bring her in my arms and holds her gently. "Are you okay?"

She pulls back and raises her eyebrow. "Yeah I'm ok Dom. Why wouldn't I be?"

I look at her for a second and I knew it no matter what she says. Something was definitely wrong.

**Well thats all for now hopefully I can get the first chapter up soon and it will be good. I don't want to write it shitty. I hope you enjoyed all of this and would be interested in continuing reading this story along with me. Thank you for reading. **

**Moviemaniac808**


	3. So Much Hate

**This is my first The Fast and the furious fanfiction but I have always been a fan. I love Michelle Rodriguez but I love the relationship between Letty and Dom. They are meant to be together no matter what. So I'm gonna try and write this. It's been floating around in my head and I hope I can pull it off and everyone will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The fast and the furious (Universal does but I'm sure you knew that) If I did then Fast ans Furious probably would have been different. Letty wouldn't have died and we would see the team (the family) together again. **

* * *

****

Chapter 2- So Much Hate

Letty's POV

"Where the hell do you think your going?" I hear him spit out from his disgustin spot in the living. That moldy old chair in front of the TV. Gosh I don't think I felt so much hate for one person in my life. What I hate even more is that a part of me still loved him.

How could I love someone who causes me pain? Because he's my father, and he is all I have right now.

"I'm going on to the Toretto's. Remember it's Annamaria's birthday."

"Why do you wanna go over to that pendajo's house for? She is a little brat and he is a good for nothing-" He started but I didn't want to hear any of it. He didn't know Dom like I do. He didn't grow close to Dom when Dom was getting ready for fatherhood and how dare he talk about Annemaria like that?

"Don't talk about them like that. You don't know anything." I blurted out but I wish I could just take the words back. It was to late. Crap please, Anywhere but the face.

"What did you say to me, you little shit." He screamed at me as he stormed away from his chair and into my face. I didn't answer back, I just looked down to the ground.

"Answer me" He yelled and pushed me into the corner of the counter. I felt it stab me in the back and a flame of pain and fire soared throughout my back. I bite my tongue to hold back a scream but I can tell he can read it in my eyes.

"Did I hurt you, huh?" He asked me. Teasing me with his false concern. I look up into his eyes daring him to continue but he doesn't. He just smirks and tilts his head back to take a sip of his beer.

"Fine then, get out of here. It's not like you are good for anything anyway." He spits at me and goes back to his couch. I grab my coat and Annamaria's present and walk out the door. I sit on my porch for a few minutes trying to hold back the pain, the urge to cry, wishing someone could just take me away from all of this. I wish Dom could just see that I was in pain and hold me in his arms but who am I kidding? Dom would never see me that way. Why would he? He slept with the most beautiful women, Fuck he got one of them pregnant. Why would he want some plain screwed up me? I brush myself off and stand up making my way to the Toretto's house.

When I got in, Adorable Annamaria runs towards me. I kneel down and she wraps her small arms around me. The force of the impact was more than I expected and a shot of pain runs up me spin. I hold back a grimace and remember that this cutie is in my arms. I was there the day she was born and I remember seeing how everyone in the room was so in awe with her. You just look into her eyes and you fall in love with her. She was so lucky to have Dom as her dad. He loved her with all his heart but my dad would rather beat me then show me love.

I stiffen when I felt I was being hugged by someone else but relaxed when I felt it was Dom. I hear Dom asking if I was ok. "Yeah I'm ok Dom. Why wouldn't I be?"

I could tell he didn't believe me but what was I suppose to say. If anyone ever found out they would take me away and I had to much to lose here. I would lose my family, I would lose Dom, and Anna and Mia. I just brush it off with a smile and walk into the house to say hi to everyone else but I could still feel the lingering of Dom's gaze on my back and surprisingly it took away the pain that I felt.

"Hey Mija. How are you sweetie?" Tony Toretto as he scoops me up into a hug and kisses me on the cheek. I smile at him. He always knew how to make me smile and took me in whenever I needed him. No question asked. It's no wonder Dom was such a great father, he had an amazing one himself.

"I'm doing okay Papi." I answered as I settled next to him in the kitchen.

"I was just asking Ronnie here what she was thinking about studying in College." He told me pointing to Veronica, Vince's sister.

"Oh yeah and what was the answer?" I continue.

"I decided I'm going to study the law and become a lawyer." She answered.

"Why in the hell would you want to study that?" I asked. I thought she was crazy. I could never pull that off. I hated the law and the government and they hated me.

"Well I figured someone has to keep your guys ass out of jail when you go something stupid." She smirks back.

"Good point." I says with a smile fully knowing what she meant. We weren't exactly the brady's. I'm surprised Tony could keep up with us.

* * *

**Well thats all for now. I don't want to write it shitty. I hope you enjoyed all of this and would be interested in continuing reading this story along with me.**

**If you like Michelle Rodriguez movies I'm also writing a Blue crush Fanfiction called "Paradise is here" So feel free to check that out. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Moviemaniac808**


End file.
